The Side of the Angels
by Kitty O
Summary: Oneshot, no pairings. It's a good thing that the Avengers are the good guys. Otherwise, they could probably destroy the world. So just in case, S.H.I.E.L.D has plans...


**A/N: I don't often write for movies because I feel like there isn't enough time for me to get into the characters' heads. But I tried. Please, if you are going to laugh me out of the fandom for this little ficlet, then be careful… Be aware I've got that fragile writer ego :)**

* * *

S.H.E.I.L.D. had a way to kill every Avenger.

The room Loki was held in while he was attacking Earth was, as Banner had known, originally created to be able to hold and drop the Hulk if worst came to worst.

That was the easiest to plan, honestly. Fury knew that usually Banner wasn't in control whenever he was "Hulked out"—though when fighting for Manhattan, he had looked strangely determined, not like a monster attacking anything that moved. There was a reason Hulk would need to be gotten rid of, because he was dangerous.

But every single one of the Avengers was dangerous. They were just in control.

Fury trusted the Avengers. He respected them. He even liked some of them.

Because anyone can betray you. Perhaps Thor, with his relationship with his brother (well, not really his brother, but the feeling was the same) could understand that.

Fury had a list of the people he could call in to take out Clint or Natasha if they went rogue. Of course, the other was at the top of the list, but chances were that "Agent Romanov, I need you to shoot down Agent Barton" was not going to fly so well. So there were backups in order of those most likely to succeed. When Agent Barton had been taken by Loki, Fury remembered why this precaution might be necessary.

Of course, the fact that he'd been on the team of a Norse god made it a little harder to try that course of action even if he'd wanted to. Which he hadn't.

Banner had rooms like the one Thor had dropped in ready, though Fury was still trying to figure out how Hulk could be killed, exactly.

Chances were that Thor would never be a problem. If he attacked Earth, they would have to find a way to get him back to Asgard and Odin. And S.H.I.E.L.D. knew where to find Jane.

Steve – Captain America, the super soldier… Chances were that would never happen either. He took orders. But the look on his face when he found out about the planned weapons was near mutinous. So there were people that could take him out too. Or, depending on the situation, they could pull a King-David-and-soldier and put him where he wouldn't come back in a fight, though he would have to lose the shield.

Ironman. Billionaire playboy Tony Stark. Why did that actually feel like it could happen one day? Because he was rich, self-obsessed, and didn't play well with others. Right. He would be hard to get, in his tower, but S.H.I.E.L.D. had power. His tower could be infiltrated. They would just have to wait until he was away from his suit. It would be possible to make sure he couldn't ask for help from one of his many computers.

But Fury prayed—in his own, glaring way, that it never happened.

That the Avengers remained what they were: a group of heroes on his side. Because he would hate to declare the elimination of any of them. Not just because they were people he knew (he was sure he'd done worse things).

But because he wasn't sure that he would actually succeed if he gave that order.

Banner was the Hulk. Besides, Ironman would never stand for him being killed—he'd taken a real liking to the quieter doctor. Even if they could catch him, the other Avengers would probably throw a fit.

There was a chance that even if Natasha or Clint went completely wrong, the other wouldn't let harm come to their comrade. They had something Fury didn't understand. They could fight each other like polecats, but they would never stop searching for an alternative solution to killing the other if they were in their right minds.

Thor was a demi-god. Yeah. That made him a bit difficult to stop.

Captain America would run to Tony, and he would find help. And knowing Tony, everyone else would be convinced to be on Steve's side.

Now Tony Stark… wouldn't that be the most difficult? For all his snide remarks and obnoxiousness, Tony was almost a unifying force. He was the man who had the tower with the big _A_ on it. And though the others all hated him sometimes, Stark inspired something in everyone. No one would take kindly to him being destroyed. And there was also the fact that he had Dr. "Hulk" Banner practically living in his house… tower, castle, thing.

Yes, Fury thought as he put his files down. The truth was that he might not succeed if the Avengers ever needed to be taken out. Just one of them could cause damage, but their teamwork, which had been so helpful in saving the Earth, could be bad someday.

The Avengers were very special people.

They could probably destroy the world if they put their minds to it. So it was a good thing that they were on the side of the so-called angels.

For now, anyway.


End file.
